


Those Three Pathetic Words

by hollowfirefly



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Feels, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowfirefly/pseuds/hollowfirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the way he said my name in the middle of a conversation slipping that one syllable into the end of a sentence. "Frank." He'd coo and I would smile and rest my small head against his shoulder. He'd give a smirk, a kind one, and giggle carrying on whatever he was talking about.</p><p>That's what made me realize I was in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Pathetic Words

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot I wrote. Thank you guys for all the hits on my other stories. I really appreciate it :) If you like my writing it would be cool for you to subscribe. I love you all <3

It was the way he said my name in the middle of a conversation slipping that one syllable into the end of a sentence. "Frank." He'd coo and I would smile and rest my small head against his shoulder. He'd give a smirk, a kind one, and giggle carrying on whatever he was talking about.

That's what made me realize I was in love with him.

Not the way he looked or the way he carried himself. Not even the sex, although it was pretty great.

It was just the way he said my name. The glint in his eyes when he'd purr it out. His not quite emerald, un-perturbed eyes that told me more about the world and the way it worked, than anything I knew. He had these small flecks of green and small flecks of hazel, not quite one but always the other. His eyes were him because that's who he was. Not quite one thing but always himself.

I saw his heart too. I could feel it beat in the afterglow of the afternoon when he'd be sitting up against the back headboard, legs outstretched and smoking a cigarette. My head would rest in his lap and he'd smile and play with my hair. I'd watch him take in the toxic chemicals and exhale them out of his piped and black lungs. When finished with the cigarette he'd stub it out and lift my head as he'd scoot down and lay with his head against the pillow. I would move my head to lay on his chest, my left ear to his heart. I could hear it then. The way it beat,my closed eyes dreaming up what his heart looked like when it beat like this. I could see it. The larger than your fist organ pumping the blood to keep him alive every day. To keep him here with me.

Just knowing that he was mine, that every piece of furniture in our apartment was _ours_. That every moment we shared was _ours_. That was enough to make me believe in him, in us, in this. Every kiss was new and never boring. A completely new experience. The way he looked and smoked after having fucked was completely beautiful.

He was beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful and I loved him for it. I loved him for all of him. I loved us. Because us together was beautiful. Just him and I together forever.

Forever wasn't as long as I suspected.

It was just a normal day and he was meeting me for coffee. I was sitting at one of those metal tables with the metal chairs that sits outside of cafes. I saw him walking across the street towards me and beamed. I hadn't seen him in a long time because he had been out of town for a few weeks. I smiled and stood to greet him, he had that smirk on his face. The kind one that he always seemed to save for me. He looked so beautiful, it had been so long.

When it just suddenly happened, no warning. It just... happened.

Suddenly time had stopped for me. I couldn't do anything for what felt like a long time but was only a few seconds. I ran over to him. "Gerard!" I screamed, well at least I think, I don't remember that much. He didn't move and I tried shaking him. "Gee please..." I beg. I took his pulse but got nothing. His face was paler than usual and he wasn't moving.

He was lifeless.

At that point he was lifeless. He wasn't dead. No, no one dies that quick without warning.

But he is dead.

It's taken this long to realize but he's dead.

And what really kills me the most is that I didn't even get to say those three pathetic words.


End file.
